POLIGAMI
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Sudah 2 tahun Kazusa menjalin rumah tangga bahagia dengan Jin. Namun, tiba-tiba Jin berubah menjadi dingin kepadanya. Di tengah rasa keheranan, Jin tiba-tiba memberikan pilihan pada Kazusa untuk diceraikan atau dimadu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?
1. Prolog

**a/n:** Assalamu'alaykum, vea dateng lagi dengan- #digebuk masa karena multichap yang lain terbengkalai# DX Maafkan daku, u/ fanfic **Sacrificium Amoris Anemone**, udah terjamin sampai end chapter! Terus, **Because You're My Love**, udah siap sampai chapter 10. Lalu, **Amoris Abecedarium **udah vea siapkan sampai chapter 11. Jadi, jadi, boleh kan vea publish fanfic multichap baru ? #puppy eyes# #Geplak#

Insya allah, vea akan berusaha menyelesaikan multichap-multichap yang lain DX Do'akan saja ya. Oh ya, alasan vea telat update bukan karena masalah banyak/sedikit review ya, tapi vea pertimbangkan juga waktu yang tepat dan WB yang melanda T_T Hiksu, penyakit yang sangat vea takuti DX

Oh ya, chapter 1 ini masih prolog, tapi pengenalan konfliknya udah muncul. Chapter ini sebanyak 6 lembar Ms. Word, 1418 words (tanpa a/n serta bagian TBC/minta review), cukup panjang ngga untuk sebuah chapter? Kritik dan saran, vea tunggu di review^^

* * *

><p><strong>POLIGAMI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Sensei<strong>

**POLIGAMI © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Aneh! Ngga Rame! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kazusa tengah mencuci beberapa wajan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memasak. Ia baru saja selesai membuat makan malam dan ia kini tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa kotoran di dapurnya.

Kazusa tersenyum senang. Ia melakukan semua ini tanpa ada rasa beban sekali pun. Sudah hampir 2 tahun ia menikah dengan Jin Kuga, salah seorang artis terkenal. Saat ini keluarga kecilnya telah memiliki sebuah malaikat kecil yang bernama Kuzuka Kuga.

Selesai mencuci, gadis yang selalu memakai hiasan kepala telinga kelinci itu langsung berhias menanti kepulangan sang suami tercinta. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Seorang suami dan malaikat kecilnya itu adalah pelengkap terindah dalam hidupnya.

"_Tadaima," _ seru seseorang yang datang. Kazusa langsung menuju pintu untuk menyambut suaminya yang baru datang tersebut.

"_Okaeri," _ sambut Kazusa. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum menatap suaminya yang kini tengah berpeluh. Pria itu menatap Kazusa dengan sebuah senyuman yang sedikit hambar. Raut wajah Kazusa berubah menjadi heran.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Kazusa bingung. _Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang salah dari dirinya?_

"Tak apa. Aku mau mandi dulu," Dengan dingin, pria itu langsung menuju kamar mandi. Kazusa hanya bisa melongo heran. Mata biru safirnya menatap punggung suaminya. Ia bertanya-tanya _ada apa dengan suaminya itu?_

Sudah 2 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, membina sebuah rumah tangga yang dilandasi oleh pernikahan. Selama 2 tahun itu pula, suaminya selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Memang sesekali jika kesal masing-masing pihak memakai panggilan yang mengejek. Namun, tak pernah rasanya sampai sedingin tadi.

Wanita itu terdiam di depan meja makan. Ia melamun memikirkan suaminya. Sesekali dia berusaha mencoba untuk _positive thinking_. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

_Mungkin suaminya sedang ada masalah dalam pekerjaannya._

Cklek! Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang baru dibuka. Pria itu keluar dengan sebuah handuk terlilit di lehernya.

"Makan dulu," ujar Kazusa pada Jin. Pria itu hanya menggeleng.

"Aku sudah kenyang," jawabnya. Pria itu langsung pergi ke kamar tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Kazusa menghela nafas. Ia lalu menyusul suaminya.

"Yang, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Kazusa khawatir. Tingkah laku suaminya saat ini benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur," Jin langsung berbalik membelakangi Kazusa. Ia kemudian menyeret selimutnya sampai sebatas dagunya. Kazusa hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia kemudian mematikan lampu kamar itu. Setelah itu, ia lalu menatap Kuzuka yang telah terlelap tidur sebelum ayahnya pulang. Dielusnya perlahan pipi dari anaknya itu.

Ia kembali menghela nafas. Biasanya Jin selalu menanyakan perkembangan dan kabar anak mereka sembari makan malam. Namun, tidak untuk kali ini. Kuzuka terlelap dalam buaian sang malam. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai membuat sebuah senyuman terukir di balik wajahnya Kazusa.

'_Dia begitu mirip dengan ayahnya, kecuali di bagian hidung, mata dan bibirnya. Di ketiga bagian itu, dia sangat mirip denganku,' _ gumam Kazusa dalam hati. Ia kemudian mengecup pelan kening bayi kecilnya itu. Setelah itu, ia langsung berbaring di samping suaminya dan terhanyut ke dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

Kazusa membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sudah pagi rupanya. Ia bergegas mengganti pakaian dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya tercinta. Setelah semua makanan tertata dengan rapi di meja makan, Kazusa bergegas membangunkan suaminya.

"Jin, saatnya sarapan," seru Kazusa. Jin lantas membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terlihat berat. Ia kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka, menggosok gigi dan kemudian mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu, ia menatap meja makan yang kini sudah terhidang dengan berbagai macam makanan.

"Ah, kau terlihat tampan. Akan ku siapkan nasinya,"

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau berangkat sekarang," Jin langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kazusa yang hendak menyendokkan nasi ke sebuah mangkuk. Sejujurnya, Kazusa merasa sedikit kesal. Makanan buatannya ditolak lagi―setelah kejadian kemarin malam. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada suaminya?_

Kazusa menghela nafas pelan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan―mengantarkan suaminya.

"Kau tidak mau membawa _bento_?" tanya Kazusa agak khawatir mengingat suaminya belum makan―di rumah―sejak kemarin malam.

"Tidak," jawabnya dingin.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan," seru Kazusa seraya melambaikan salah satu tangannya.

"Ya," Jin langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan istrinya tersebut. Kazusa menghela nafas. _Mungkin, Karin-nee-chan bisa membantu._

.

.

Kazusa terlihat anggun dengan mantel cokelat panjangnya. Ia kemudian menggendong malaikat kecilnya dan menuju ke rumah kakak kembarnya, Kazune Kujo. Sepatu haknya berbunyi pelan ketika ia melangkah keluar dari rumah mungilnya. Cuaca hari itu tak terlalu panas dan juga tak terlalu dingin. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Sebelumnya, ia sudah janjian akan datang ke rumah Kazune pukul 12.30.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ditatapnya malaikat kecilnya yang kini tengah terlelap dalam pangkauan kehangatannya. Kazusa tersenyum lembut menatap buah hatinya itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun tiba di kediaman Kujo. Karin dengan ramah menyambutnya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Kazusa kemudian menceritakan sikap aneh Jin semalam. Karin hanya bisa memberikan beberapa nasihat kecil dan membesarkan hatinya. Sesaat kemudian, mereka pun terlihat tertawa bersama dan mulai memperbincangkan hal yang lain.

"Kazune-_nii-chan_, ke mana?" tanya Kazusa seraya celingukan.

"Biasa. Jam seorang dokter memang benar-benar sibuk," seru Karin seraya mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Oh, ayolah, _onee-chan_! Walaupun begitu, dia bekerja keras untuk hidupmu dan Suzune. Dan bukankah _he will always love you? Because you're only one girl in his heart_," goda Kazusa. Pipi Karin terlihat bersemu merah karenanya. Kazusa hanya tersenyum lembut. _Betapa ia sangat merindukan Karin, kakak perempuan terbaik untuknya._

"_Tadaima_," Terdengar teriakan nyaring anak laki-laki dari halaman.

"_Okaeri," _ seru Karin. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Kazusa dan berlari ke pintu depan untuk menyambut buah hatinya yang baru pulang dari _playgroup_, Suzune Kujo.

"Suzune, ayo, kita makan! Ada tante Kazusa juga," ujar Karin. Suzune mengangguk senang. "Tapi, kau ganti pakaian dulu ya! Jangan lupa cuci tangan!" lanjut Karin.

"Baik, _kaa-san_," Suzune kemudian berlari menghampiri Kazusa. Dengan senyuman lembut, Kazusa pun langsung menyambut keponakannya tersebut.

"Baru pulang, Suzune? Bagaimana harimu di sekolah?" tanya Kazusa. Suzune langsung menaiki sofa, berdiri di sana dan menatap Kuzuka.

"Iya, tante. Hariku sangat menyenangkan! Kuzuka masih tertidur ya? Dia sangat imut," seru Suzune dengan suara yang sedikit pelan. Ia tak ingin membangunkan sepupunya itu.

"Hayoh, jagoan! Cepat ganti bajumu! Kau tak ingin Kuzuka mencium bau keringatmu bukan?" seru Karin seraya menggendong buah hatinya. Suzune hanya mesam-mesem mendengar perkataan ibunya. Setelah turun dari gendongan ibunya, ia kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kazusa, ayo, kita makan dulu," ajak Karin. Kazusa mengangguk. Ia kemudian menidurkan Kuzuka di kamar Suzune. Mereka bertiga―Karin, Kazusa dan Suzune―kemudian menghabiskan santap siang itu bersama. Penuh dengan kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

.

.

Malam itu, Kazusa kembali menyiapkan makan malam yang _spesial_. Ia sengaja membuat makanan yang sangat disukai suaminya. Tak lama setelah makanan tertata rapi di meja makan, terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Kazusa bergegas pergi menyambut suaminya.

"Selamat datang, sayang," sambut Kazusa. Jin menoleh hambar pada istrinya. Ia kemudian mengacuhkan Kazusa dan lantas pergi ke kamar. Kazusa hanya menghela nafas. Namun, ia berusaha untuk sabar.

"Air hangatnya, sudah ku siapkan," seru Kazusa. Jin kemudian mengambil handuk. "Terima kasih," ujarnya pelan ketika melewati istrinya. Kazusa hanya tersenyum tipis. _Sebuah kata yang tak buruk setelah suaminya memperlakukannya dengan begitu dingin hampir seharian._

.

.

Kazusa duduk termenung di depan meja makan. Ia membayangkan saat-saat dulu menjalin hubungan dengan Jin. Mereka bisa dibilang jarang akur dan sering bertengkar. Namun, semua itu terasa hangat. Ia merindukan kehangatan dari suaminya. Ia merindukan _cinta _suaminya. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya menetes. Ia kemudian menghapus air matanya. Tak lama kemudian, Jin pun datang. Harum sabun menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Wangi maskulin yang khas.

Jin kemudian duduk. Mereka kemudian menyantap makan malam bersama. Namun, suasana di antara mereka begitu hening. Berbeda dengan makan malam yang biasa―yang terasa hangat, penuh canda tawa.

Setelah selesai, Kazusa hendak membereskan bekas makan malam. Namun, Jin menghentikannya.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, serius," ujar Jin dengan sorot mata yang serius. Kazusa kemudian kembali duduk. Ia menatap suaminya itu.

"Ada apa, yang?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak kemarin malam. Silahkan kau pilih, kau mau ku ceraikan atau ku madu?" tanya Jin memberi pilihan. Deg! Kazusa tersentak kaget. Wajahnya kini tertunduk. Kedua tangannya memainkan ujung pakaiannya. Ia berusaha tegar. Ia menahan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya untuk tidak mengalir.

"A―Aku―" Tubuhnya kini bergetar. Ia masih _shock _dengan pilihan yang diberikan suaminya itu.

"Pertimbangkanlah itu. Ku harap besok malam kau sudah memberi tahu jawabannya," sahut Jin kemudian. Ia lantas meninggalkan Kazusa yang masih tertunduk sendirian. Tak lama, terdengar suara pria itu menutup pintu kamar dan berbaring di kasur.

Akhirnya, air mata Kazusa pun tumpah juga. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Ketegarannya telah roboh. _Inikah alasan selama ini suaminya bersikap dingin padanya? Rupanya ada wanita lain yang dicintai suaminya._ Oh, betapa ini begitu menyakiti hati wanita berambut pirang tersebut!

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	2. Pilihan Yang Sulit

**a/n:** Assalamu'alaykum sahabat, alhamdulillah vea bisa update fic ini sekarang.. Karena vea lagi galau #plak# vea ngga tau harus ngomong apalagi, yang jelas vea mau ngucapin makasih buat semua yang udah baca fic vea. Oh ya, kalau menurut kalian bahasa dan temanya terlalu dewasa, ada kemungkinan, vea ubah rated nya menjadi M.. Nanti polling ya via review^^v

**Ayu : **Benarkah? Makasih, ngga tega kalau Karin mah, heuheu, lagi ada di _mind _kok yang Kazune mengkhianati Karin, d tunggu saja ya^^

**Shihui : **Heuheu, maaf kalau pada OOC ya, udh vea _update_^^

**Lionel : **Makasih, _senpai_^^ Oh iya, kayaknya vea salah ketik, mksih koreksinya^^

**Kiyoko : **Mksih, permohonannya dikabulkan^^

**No name : **Mksih^^ Hiatus itu artinya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan membuat cerita selama beberapa waktu tertentu. Klw semi hiatus artinya dalam jangka waktu yang tidak terlalu lama^^

**Hanifah : **Mksih, udh vea _update_^^

* * *

><p><strong>POLIGAMI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Sensei<strong>

**POLIGAMI © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Aneh! Ngga Rame! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Kazusa masih termenung di depan meja riasnya. Suaminya sudah pergi bekerja setengah jam yang lalu. Kini ia hanya berdua di rumah dengan buah hati tercintanya. Di tatapnya pantulan dirinya di kaca. _Mungkinkah ia sudah terlihat tua? Sebarapa banyak kerutan yang muncul di wajahnya?_

Ia kemudian berdiri, menatap dirinya di sebuah kaca lemari yang besar. Diperhatikannya lekukan-lekukan tubuhnya. _Mungkinkah melahirkan membuatnya tak menarik lagi di mata suaminya?_

Termenung. Kazusa langsung duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Di tahannya agar air matanya tidak mengalir. Suaminya telah memberinya dua pilihan. Dan keduanya merupakan pilihan yang sangat sulit. Ia masih begitu mencintai suaminya, tapi, _apakah suaminya masih mencintainya?_

Wanita berambut pirang manis itu kemudian menatap buah hatinya. Malaikat kecilnya itu tengah asyik terbuai dalam mimpinya. Dikecupnya kening Kuzuka. Diusapnya kepala bayi itu perlahan. Lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Akhirnya, setelah berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, Kazusa memutuskan untuk menemui Karin. Kakak ipar terbaiknya. Diraihnya mantel ungu _turqoise _nya. Kemudian, digendongnya Kuzuka. Mereka lantas pergi ke kediaman Kujo. Rumah Kazusa ketika ia belum menikah dulu.

.

.

Ting! Tong! Kazusa memncet bel kediaman Kujo. Tak lama kemudian, Karin datang membukakan pintu. Disambutnya saudara iparnya itu. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan Kazusa masuk dan membawakan secangkir teh untuknya.

"Lalu―" Karin menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. Tadi sebelum datang, Kazusa sudah terlebih dulu meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang ada masalah dengan Jin. Setelah itu, wanita beranak satu itu meminta untuk ketemuan dan mencurahkan semua perasaannya. "―Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kau dan Jin?" tanya Karin heran. Bagaimana tidak? Selama mereka menjalin ikatan pernikahan, rasanya tak ada masalah yang besar―terkecuali kadang ada beberapa _fans _Jin yang mengganggu Kazusa dan menterornya. Namun, semua itu dapat mereka atasi dengan baik.

"Sikap Jin tiba-tiba berubah. Ia sekarang menjadi sangat dingin. Bahkan ia sudah terlihat tak peduli lagi pada Kuzuka," ujar Kazusa kemudian. Bayi kecilnya itu kini tengah tertidur pulas di kamar Suzune.

"Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan. Atau mungkin sedang ada banyak masalah dalam _management _artisnya," hibur Karin. Kazusa menggeleng pelan.

"Kelihatannya, ia sudah mencintai wanita lain," sahutnya pelan. Mata _green emerald _Karin membelalak kaget.

"Bagaimana kau begitu yakin? Mungkin saja ia―" Kazusa langsung memotong perkataan Karin. Matanya kini kembali sendu. "Kemarin, Jin memberikan pilihan untukku. Katanya, apa aku memilih untuk diceraikan atau dimadu?"

"A―Apa? La―Lalu, pilihanmu?"

"Jin memberiku waktu sampai malam ini untuk memikirkannya. Karin-_nee-chan_, aku benar-benar bingung. Aku tidak ingin diceraikan oleh Jin. Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Selain itu, bagaimana nasib Kuzuka nanti?" seru Kazusa. Wanita itu mulai terisak. Kejadian kemarin malam kembali berputar di kepalanya, ketika bayang-bayang suami yang selalu ia cintai selama ini memberikan dua pilihan yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya.

"Emh, jadi, kau akan memilih untuk dimadu?" tanya Karin pelan. Ia takut menyinggung perasaan adik iparnya tersebut.

"Tapi―" Kazusa menghela nafas pelan. Air mata kini telah membanjir membasahi wajah putihnya. Karin kemudian menyodorkan sekotak _tisu_ padanya. "―Aku masih belum siap kalau harus membagi suamiku. A―Aku masih belum bisa ikhlas melihat suamiku bersama wanita lain,"

"Kazusa..."

"Selain itu, bagaimana tanggapan media massa nanti? Juga bagaimana nasib Kuzuka jika sudah besar nanti?" lanjut Kazusa. Ia kemudian mengambil selembar _tisu, _lalu di basuhnya air matanya itu.

"Mama, aku pulang!" seru Suzune. Karin kemudian bergegas menuju pintu depan, menyambut buah hatinya.

"Ah, ada tante Kazusa ya?" tanya Suzune ketika melihat sepatu hak khas Kazusa. Karin hanya mengangguk. "Hore! Ada Kuzuka juga kan?"

"Eit, ganti dulu pakaianmu, sayang! Suzune bau keringat ih!"

"Uuh, iya, iya..." kata Suzune sembari bersungut kesal. Ia kemudian membawa tasnya dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Suzune! Pelan-pelan, Kuzuka sedang tidur di kamarmu,"

"_Hai_,"

Karin lalu kembali menghampiri Kazusa. Wajah wanita itu kini sembap. Mata biru safirnya kini terlihat kemerahan karena terlalu banyak menangis. Suzune yang telah berganti pakaian langsung menghampiri ibu dan tantenya itu. Ditatapnya wajah bibinya yang sudah menangis.

"Tante kenapa? Habis menangis ya? Apa tante dijahili _okaa-san_? _Okaa-san _memang jahat, _otou-san _saja sering dibuat kesal," seru Suzune. Karin kemudian menjitak kepala anaknya itu. Suzune lantas memegangi kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Sembarangan saja! Tante Kazusa tadi sedih karena menonton _dorama _di TV dengan mama," ujar Karin.

"Oh, tante nangis karena itu. Tapi kok _okaa-san _ngga nangis ya? Jangan-jangan _okaa-san _tidak berperasaan," sahut Suzune. Duak! Karin kembali menjitak kepala Suzune. Anak laki-laki itu kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit, bu!" keluhnya. Karin hanya berdehem. "Makanya jangan asal bicara pada orang yang lebih tua! Tidak sopan!" seru Karin kemudian.

"Memangnya _okaa-san _sudah sopan?" cibir Suzune. Bletak! Lagi, Karin menjitak kepala jagoan kecilnya itu. '_Dasar! Ngga anak, ngga ayah! Fisiknya mirip, sifatnya pun ngga beda jauh!' _ gumam Karin.

"Duh, aku kan hanya bergurau, bu!" sahut Suzune membela dirinya. Karin tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Kazusa yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya tertawa ringan.

"Apa nanti Kuzuka pun akan seperti itu ya?" gumam Kazusa dengan agak keras.

"Tentu, aku harap, Kuzuka akan seimut, semanis dan sebaik aku!" seru Suzune sembari memasang pose manis yang bisa membuat semua anak perempuan gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"Hahaha," Kazusa dan Karin langsung tergelak melihat Suzune. Ah, Suzune, _kau memang penghibur ulung!_

.

.

Kazusa menata meja makan dengan berbagai macam hidangan yang baru saja ia buat. Ia sudah membuat keputusan. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada Jin nanti. Sementara itu, buah hatinya kini tengah tertawa di tempat tidurnya. Wanita itu kemudian menghampirinya dan lantas bermain bersamanya.

"_Tadaima," _ seru Jin. Kazusa kemudian bergegas mengendong anak mereka dan menghampiri pria tersebut.

"_Okaeri_... Kuzuka sedang bermain tadi," sambut Kazusa sembari memperlihatkan anak mereka yang kini tengah tertawa di pangkuan ibunya.

"Apa kabar jagoanku?" sapa Jin sembari mengusap-usap kepala Kuzuka. Anak laki-laki mereka itu hanya tertawa tergelak diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ayahnya. Sementara itu, Kazusa hanya tersenyum miris―berharap Jin melupakan pilihan kemarin malam.

Namun, ternyata tidak! Ketika melewati Kazusa, dibisikkannya kata-kata yang tak ingin didengar wanita tersebut,"Ku harap kau katakan jawabannya setelah Kuzuka tertidur nanti,"

Kazusa langsung tertunduk. Sementara Jin langsung menuju kamar mandi. Ditatapnya anak laki-laki mereka. Begitu manis. Air mata Kazusa hendak menitik sampai sebuah tangan mungil lembut menyentuh-nyentuh pipinya. Kazusa tersenyum miris melihat buah hatinya. Dipegangnya tangan yang sedari tadi mengusap pipinya perlahan.

"Ah, Kuzuka, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku hendak menangis?" gumam Kazusa kemudian. Anak laki-lakinya hanya tersenyum. Dipeluknya erat anak itu.

"Hanya kau yang jadi kekuatan untukku, Kuzuka,"

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah memutuskan pilihanmu?" tanya Jin sembari merubah saluran televisi ketika Kazusa baru saja menidurkan Kuzuka. Wanita itu kemudian duduk di sofa sebelah suaminya. Dengan nada ragu dan sedikit tertahan, Kazusa menjawabnya dengan sebuah kata sederhana,"Y―Ya,"

"Lalu? Apa pilihanmu?" tanya Jin dingin. Kazusa tertunduk sesaat. Ia kemudian memainkan ujung piyamanya. Air matanya kembali mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia lalu menghela nafas sejenak―berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"A―Aku memilih untuk―" Tenggorokan Kazusa tercekat. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Air matanya mengalir pelan membasahi pipinya. "―Ha―Haruskah aku memilihnya? Tidakkah kau pikirkan masa depan Kuzuka nanti?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Jika aku menceraikanmu, kau bisa hidup bersama Kuzuka dengan penghasilan kakakmu yang cowok cantik itu. Kau bisa katakan padanya kalau ayahnya sudah meninggal," sahut Jin enteng. Mata Kazusa menyorot tajam ke arah kakinya. Ia tak menyangka Jin akan sekejam ini.

"Bagaimana dengan marganya?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Katakan saja kebetulan, atau kau rubah saja menjadi 'Kujo',"

"Pemberitaan media? Kau lupa, kau itu artis!"

"Lama-lama juga mereka lupa sendiri,"

Kazusa mendelik―kesal. Ini pertama kalinya Jin berkata sekejam dan seenteng itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Kalau kita cerai kau mau apa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Tentu saja aku akan menikah lagi,"

"Jadi selama ini kau mencintai wanita lain!" bentak Kazusa kesal. Ia merasa dikhianati. Padahal ia selalu setia menyayangi dan mengasihi suaminya sepenuh hati.

"Ya. Memang kenapa? Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku memberimu pilihan. Jika aku memang sangat kejam, kau sudah ku ceraikan langsung dari dulu!" bentak Jin kasar. Ia kemudian bangkit dari sofanya. Kazusa hanya menangis. Air matanya kini semakin deras.

"Ta―"

"Berisik! Cepat katakan apa pilihanmu!" bentak Jin lagi seraya menjambak rambut pirang Kazusa. Wanita itu merangis kesakitan.

"A―Aku bersedia di―dimadu," jawab Kazusa akhirnya. Bruk! Didorongnya tubuh wanita itu sampai terjatuh ke sofa. Sementara itu, Jin langsung pergi ke kamar.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan membicarakannya dengan calon istri baruku, Rika Karasuma," sahutnya sebelum membanting pintu kamar mereka. Kazusa hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang bercucuran. _Kenapa harus ia yang mengalami semua ini?_

_._

_.  
><em>

**To Be Continued**

_._

_._

**Review Please?**_  
><em>


	3. Awal Penderitaan

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, akhirnya vea update juga, tapi rasanya alurnya semakin lama, semakin berat, mungkin akan vea jadikan rate M nanti. Ingat, ngga ada lemon di fic ini, hanya tema dan bahasan yang berat saja! Sebelumnya makasih banyak yang udah mau nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini, yang menanyakannya di PM, FB juga lewat sms, makasih ya :)

**Tifa : **Terima kasih, ini sudah vea lanjutkan :)

**Fujyo : **Yup, Jin juga manusia yang punya salah, oke, udah update nih :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter special untuk AMMA yang sudah mengenalkanku pada Gondes, munsyid dengan nasyid parodi berjudul Jagalah Istri...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>POLIGAMI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Sensei<strong>

**POLIGAMI © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Aneh! Ngga Rame! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kazusa mendesah pelan. Sesekali ia menyeka air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sudah hampir 3 jam ia terdiam di situ. Menangis tiada henti. Ia sudah bingung kepada siapa lagi ia harus mengadu.

Kazune―?

Tak mungkin. Kakaknya itu terlalu dingin. Menceritakan kejadian semalam sama saja dengan menyulut api kemarahan yang sudah lama terpendam di hati kakak kembarnya itu.

Sudah sedari awal Kazune dan Jin bersaing. Mereka hampir bersaing dalam segala hal, salah satunya memperebutkan Karin. Namun, Jin kalah dalam persaingan ini. Karin rupanya menaruh rasa pada Kazune. Hal ini jelas membuat pemuda berambut hitam gelap itu sangat terluka. Di saat seperti itu, datanglah Kazusa.

Jin pada awalnya bersikap ketus padanya. Ia tidak menyukai adik kembar Kazune itu. Sebenarnya, tak ada alasan yang tepat untuk membenci Kazusa. Gadis itu selalu mencoba menghibur Jin dan bersikap ramah padanya. Hanya saja, Jin membencinya karena Kazusa adalah _adik Kazune_. Ya, saat itu ia membenci siapapun yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemuda yang telah mengalahkannya tersebut.

Namun, Kazusa tak pernah menyerah. Rasa cintanya yang kuat pada Jin yang membuatnya bersabar dan yakin bahwa Jin pasti akan berubah. Tekadnya pun terpenuhi. Lambat laun, Jin mulai luluh akan kebaikan Kazusa. Ia pun mulai memendam rasa pada gadis itu. Akhirnya, setelah menyelesaikan _study _S-1 nya, mereka pun menikah.

Kazusa kembali mendesah. Ia kemudian menatap layar ponselnya. Matanya menyusuri beberapa kontak nama yang mungkin bisa ia hubungi.

Karin―?

Sepupunya itu mungkin sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempat curhat. Tapi, ia sangat takut ada Kazune di rumahnya yang _dulu_. Ini adalah hari dimana Kazune sedang libur dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter.

Ia kemudian kembali mencari nama lain yang sekiranya dapat membantunya. Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Himeka. Adik bungsunya yang baru saja menikah.

Kazusa kemudian bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Ia kemudian memandikan Kuzuka dan memakaikannya baju bepergian. Tepat ketika ia hendak pergi, pintu kediamannya terbuka. Kazusa bergegas melihat siapa yang datang. Rupanya itu suaminya dan juga calon teman barunya di rumah.

"Ji―Jin," panggil Kazusa. Matanya nanar menatap pemandangan dihadapannya kini. Calon istri kedua suaminya itu tengah memeluk lengan suaminya dengan manja. Hal ini membuat kecemburuan Kazusa semakin menjadi. Ingin rasanya ia marah, berteriak dan membentak. Tapi, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan tubuhnya seakan lumpuh.

"Hn, buatkan aku kopi dan jus jeruk untuk Rika," sahutnya dingin. Mereka kemudian berjalan berlalu melewati Kazusa. Rika tersenyum menatap wanita itu. Kazusa hanya terdiam menatap pintu yang masih terbuka. Ia tak sudi melihat wanita lain memiliki suaminya. Tapi ia tak bisa membantah. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Perlahan, ditutupnya pintu rumahnya. Ia kemudian membuatkan kopi untuk suaminya. Sementara itu, ia mencari-cari jeruk di kulkas. Sayangnya, tak sebutir pun ia temui di sana.

Dengan sedikit ragu, ia kemudian mendekati ruang tamu. Di sana Jin tengah bercengkrama dengan Rika. Wanita itu terlihat memanja dan mereka sangat mesra di mata Kazusa. Api cemburu semakin membakar dadanya. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Je―Jeruknya habis. Ba―bagaimana kalau ku buatkan minuman lain?" tanya Kazusa dengan sedikit gugup. Ia berusaha menahan amarahnya yang membuncah. Ia berusaha tegar.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kalau habis, ya beli dong!" bentak Jin.

"Sudahlah sayang, tak apa kok. Aku minum apa saja yang ada," seru Rika kemudian.

"Tidak, Rika. Kau kan senang sekali jus jeruk. Kazusa bisa membeli jeruknya sekarang. Benar kan?" tanya Jin seraya memasang _deathglare_ ke arah Kazusa. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia kemudian pergi mengambil mantel dan berbelanja buah jeruk.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," sahut Kazusa seraya menutup pintu rumah yang baru saja ia buka. Terdengar suara Kuzuka tengah menangis. Dengan segera, Kazusa bergegas ke kamar. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak satu-satunya tersebut.

"Kau ini, belanja sama lama sekali! Cepat sana! Hentikan tangisan anakmu itu! Sangat mengganggu!" keluh Jin seraya mendorong wanita itu. Kazusa hanya meringis kesakitan. Ia kemudian berusaha menenangkan Kuzuka.

"Huh! Bayi itu bisanya mengganggu saja. Suara tangisannya keras sekali, untung saja Rika tidak marah mendengarnya," sahut Jin kemudian. Kazusa yang mendengar hal itu merasa tersinggung. _Bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah bersikap seperti itu_?

"Dia ini anakmu!" seru Kazusa kesal. Jin menatapnya tajam. Ia kemudian menampar pipi putih Kazusa. Kazusa hanya menangis. Ia kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan rumah menuju kediamannya dulu bersama Kuzuka.

.

.

Ting! Tong!

"Sebentar," Terdengar suara lembut Karin dari dalam. Kazusa hanya menunggu sembari tersedu. Ditatapnya wajah damai Kuzuka. Sedari tadi, anaknya itu tak henti-hentinya mengelus pipi ibundanya seakan-akan hendak menyeka air mata sang ibu.

"Silahkan ma―Kazusa!" seru Karin kaget melihat keadaan Kazusa sekarang. Ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Wajahnya pucat dipenuhi dengan tetesan air mata.

"Ka―Karin―"

.

.

"Begitulah," Kazusa mengakhiri ceritanya kepada Karin dan Kazune. Karin hanya menatapnya dengan wajah prihatin. Air mata turut menetes membasahi pipinya. Sementara Kazune, semenjak tadi ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa kesal akan tingkah laku Jin yang telah menyakiti adiknya.

"Biar ku hajar pemuda brengsek itu!" seru Kazune sembari bangkit dari kursinya. Karin menahannya. Begitu pula dengan Kazusa.

"Biarlah, _nii-san_, ini sudah jadi keputusanku," seru Kazusa.

"Tapi, dia melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga!" seru Kazune tak mau kalah.

"Kazusa, kau bisa mengadukannya," sambung Karin kemudian. Kazusa menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak, nanti nama Jin akan tercemar," ujarnya. Kazune semakin geram mendengarnya. Ia hendak mendatangi Jin namun, Kazusa tak henti-hentinya melarangnya.

"_Nii-san_, dia akan semakin marah padaku kalau begini. Biarkan aku mengatasinya sendiri, aku hanya butuh tempat berbagi perasaan tadi, tak lebih," sahut Kazusa. Kazune kemudian menatap wajah istrinya. Karin hanya memberikan isyarat pada Kazune untuk mengikuti keinginan Kazusa. Akhirnya ia pun mulai mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, datanglah kemari," ujarnya kemudian. Kazusa mengangguk kemudian pamit pulang bersama Kuzuka. Karin dan Kazune hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Kazusa. Mereka tak menyangka wanita itu akan mendapat cobaan seberat ini.

"Kazune," panggil Karin pelan.

"Iya?"

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tak kan menduakanku dan mengkhianati cinta kita," seru Karin pelan. Desah kegelisahan dapat terdengar dari setiap katanya. Rupanya wanita itu takut dimadu cintanya.

"Tenanglah Karin, aku hanya akan mencintaimu,"

"Selamanya?"

"Ya,"

"Meski aku mati?"

"Tentu,"

"Janji?"

"Aku berjanji, permaisuri hatiku," Pria itu kemudian mengecup lembut bibir istrinya. Karin hanya memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari sentuhan suaminya.

"Duh, panas deh," sahut Suzune yang tiba-tiba ada di depan mereka. Wajah Karin dan Kazune pun memerah. Ciuman mereka dilihat Suzune rupanya.

"Ayah dan ibu curang! Masa Suzune ngga dicium juga?"

"Wah, jagoan ayah iri rupanya ya?"

Karin hanya tersenyum menatap putra kecilnya. Ia dan Kazune kemudian dengan spontan mengecup pipi anak mereka. Masing-masing di belahan pipi yang berbeda. Suzune hanya tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian, meledaklah tawa di antara mereka bertiga. Aih, bukankah mereka merupakan sosok keluarga yang bahagia? Bikin iri saja.

.

.


	4. Ketetapan Hati

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, alhamdulillah akhirnya bisa nyempetin update, mungkin di chapter ini adegan Kazusa/Kazune terkesan diulang, tapi sebenarnya maksudnya hanya agar readers tahu sejauh mana kesungguhan Kazusa, yah, bisa kalian tangkap sendiri kan? Hehe..

**Shihui : **Makasih ya, maaf telat update, biasa, WB.. Hehe, mudah-mudahan kamu suka ya^^

**Elisabeth : **Jin jahat? Belum tentu lho, kita terus saksikan aja kelanjutannya ya, ok? =)

**Mikazuki : **Wah, anda berpikiran seperti itu ya? Tapi, Kazusa memutuskan untuk dimadu lho, dia tidak mau dicerai =)

**Cherry : **Wah, makasih banyak ya, selamat menikmati kelanjutannya..^^

* * *

><p><strong>POLIGAMI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Sensei<strong>

**POLIGAMI © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Aneh! Ngga Rame! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kazusa berjalan pelan di tengah keramaian malam kota Tokyo. Pelan langkah kakinya menuju apartemennya. Matanya menunduk menyapu tanah. Tak terlalu ia perhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang―sibuk menikmati gemerlapan kota.

Perlahan, Kazusa membuka pelan pintu apartemennya. Lampu masih menyala. Dilihatanya masih ada sepatu berhak 10 cm milik Rika. Wanita itu mendesah pelan―berpikir ada baiknya ia tidur di luar.

Benar saja, saat ia membuka kamarnya, ia melihat Jin tengah tidur bersama dengan Rika. Air matanya yang baru saja kering kini kembali tumpah. _Bagaimana bisa suaminya tidur dengan wanita lain yang belum sah menjadi istri keduanya?_

Jin yang merasakan kehadiran Kazusa lantas terbangun. Ditatapnya wanita berambut pirang itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Jin, jelaskan ini!" seru Kazusa. Rika kemudian terbangun karenanya.

"Tak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan lagi!" bentak pria tersebut.

"Lalu, ini apa? Kau tidur bersama wanita lain?"

"Dia calon istriku, kau ingat?"

"Tapi kalian belum sah untuk menikah dan melakukan hal ini!"

Jin naik pitam. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Didorongnya tubuh Kazusa keluar kamar. Kazusa tersentak―sekuat tenaga ia menyelamatkan anak dalam gendongannya.

"Kau nyaris membunuh anakmu sendiri!" bentak Kazusa kemudian.

"Pergilah dan jangan menggangguku malam ini!"

Brak! Jin kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Kazusa yang menangis. Dielusnya pelan kepala Kuzuka. Untunglah ia berhasil menyelamatkan anaknya meski harus ia yang lebih dulu terjatuh ke lantai.

Kazusa menatap sekeliling perlahan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman kakaknya.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Terdengar suara ketukan pelan. Kazune kemudian mengisyaratkan pada istrinya untuk membukakan pintu rumah mereka. Karin yang mengerti akan isyarat itu kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan lantas membukakan pintu. Sosok Kazusa berdiri di sana. Ia tampak kedinginan dengan Kuzuka yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Kazusa, kau tampak tidak sehat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ayo cepat masuk. Akan ku bawakan handuk dan minuman hangat untukmu," sambut Karin penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Dengan segera ia kemudian membawakan handuk dan memapah Kazusa untuk duduk di ruang keluarga—tepat di ruangan di mana Kazune tengah menonton acara televisi. Setelah itu, Karin kemudian segera ke dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat 3 porsi—untuknya, suaminya dan adik iparnya.

"Kazusa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kazune dengan khawatir melihat kondisi adik kembarnya itu. Kazusa tampak menggigil sembari menahan tangis. Dipeluknya buah hatinya itu jauh lebih erat di banding sebelumnya.

"_Onii-san_, Ji—Jin ta—tadi tidur dengan ca—calon istrinya," ujar Kazusa terbata-bata. Ia masih shcok akan kejadian tadi.

"A—Apa? Si _Keparat _itu minta dihajar rupanya!" umpat Kazune sembari mengepal tangannya. Ia kesal—tak terima adik kembarnya disakiti oleh pria berambut hitam itu.

"Kazusa, sebaiknya kau hangatkan tubuhmu dengan minuman ini. Lupakan dulu kejadian tadi dan tenangkan pikiranmu. Kau juga Kazune, jangan dulu terpancing emosi," saran Karin sembari menaruh minuman hangat yang tadi ia buat ke atas meja.

"Tapi, Karin dia—"

"St! Amarah tak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun," ujar Karin memotong perkataan Kazune. Pria berambut _honey blonde_ itu langsung terdiam dan mengangguk mengerti. Kazusa kemudian mencicipi minuman hangatnya dan Karin dengan sigap mengambil Kuzuka ke dalam pelukannya dan lantas mengeyongnya sampai ditidurkan di kamar Suzune.

"Setelah tahu begini, kau masih tetap pada pendirianmu untuk dipoligami?" tanya Kazune setelah menyeruput seperempat dari minumannya. Kazusa mengangguk membuat mata kakaknya membelalak.

"Kau benar-benar yakin? Ingat Kazusa, dia telah menyakitimu sampai seperti ini," sahut Kazune berusaha menggoyahkan pendirian Kazusa yang dirasanya dapat menyakiti adiknya itu.

"Aku sangat yakin. Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, Kak. Begitu pula dengan Kuzuka. Dia membutuhkan kasing sayang seorang ayah. Lebih dari itu, aku sangat mencintai Jin," timpal Kazusa. Kazune menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kazusa, rumah tangga bukan hanya urusan cinta semata. Namun di dalamnya penuh tanggung jawab, amanah, kesetiaan, pengorbanan. Bukan hanya cinta semata," terang Kazune.

"Tapi, Kak. Ini jalan yang ku pilih. Ini hidupku sendiri. Biar aku yang memilih semuanya," pinta Kazusa.

"Dengar Kazusa, bukan maksudku mencampuri urusanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menderita lebih dari ini," ujar Kazune.

"Aku mengerti, Kak. Tapi, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya dan aku sangat yakin dengan semua resikonya. Semakin aku menderita maka kebahagiaan yang menanti di depan sana akan semakin besar," sahut Kazusa dengan penuh keyakinan. Onak dan duri yang melanda mungkin telah membuat dirinya serta jiwanya terluka. Namun, semua luka itu tak dapat sedikit pun menggoyahkan pendiriannya untuk dimadu suaminya.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah benar-benar yakin dan sanggup menanggung semua resiko di depan nanti. Namun, jika kau sudah benar-benar tidak tahan, pulanglah ke sini kapan saja. Kami akan senantiasa menyambutmu," gumam Kazune pasrah pada akhirnya. Mata Kazusa berbinar mendengarnya. Dengan segera ia langsung berlari dan menghamburkan pelukan ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Terima kasih, Kak. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai keluarga besar seperti kalian," ujar Kazusa sembari tersenyum manis. Kazune kemudian mengusap kepala adiknya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan Kazusa. Setelah ayah tiada, aku harus bisa menjadi pemimpin menggantikan beliau," gumam Kazune kemudian. Kazusa mengangguk perlahan.

"Kakak benar. Ayah pasti sangat bangga di syurga melihat putra kecilnya yang cengeng kini sudah berubah," sahut Kazusa sedikit meledek. Wajah Kazune memerah mendengar kata cengeng keluar dari mulut kecil Kazusa. Karin yang baru saja kembali dari kamar Suzune lantas mentertawakannya.

"Gyahaha! Kazune cengeng~ Kazune cengeng~ Bufufufufu!" ledek Karin. Wajah Kazune semakin memerah.

"Tutup mulut besarmu itu, _idiot_!" sahut Kazune berbalas meledek Karin.

"Hei, kau berbicara pada siapa? Aku atau Kazusa?" tanya Karin sedikit marah.

"Tentu saja padamu, bodoh! Kazusa itu pintar, beda dengan cewek yang _baka _sepertimu itu!" seru Kazune mengejek habis-habisan istrinya itu.

"Hei, apa kau bilang? Ugh! Dasar cowok peleceh cewek!" seru Karin tidak mau kalah.

"Bawel!"

"Sok-sok-an!"

"Hei, sudah-sudah," lerai Kazusa. "Kalian ini tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, bertengkar terus,"

"Habisnya dia yang—" seru Karin dan Kazune bersamaan.

"Tuh kan, kompak. Berarti kalian memang sehati!" goda Kazusa. Wajah Karin dan Kazune memerah.

"Nah, ayo berbaikan," saran Kazusa.

"Maaf deh," sahut Kazune.

"Iya, aku juga minta maaf," gumam Karin.

"Aku dimaafin nggak nih?" tanya Kazune kemudian.

"Emh, gimana ya?"

"Karin!" sentak Kazune. Karin hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu, sayang~" godanya kemudian. Wajah Kazune memerah, tanpa ba-bi-bu, dia langsung mengecup pipi istrinya itu. Kazusa hanya bisa menatapnya dengan iri.

'_Dulu, Jin juga selalu mengecupku setiap hari,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	5. Nostalgia Masa Indah

**a/n :** Assalamu'alaykum (^_^) Udah lama rasanya ngga nyapa fanfic lagi, maaf ya, bukan berarti vea melupakan fanfic tapi aslinya sibuk banget. Dan vea mengucapkan makasih banyak buat yang setia baca, review dan nungguin (｡◕‿◕｡)

Cherry: Wah, makasih banyak buat semangatnya, insya allah vea akan terus menulis kok, udah update (^_^)

Hotaru: Lanjut? Udah di lanjutin nih, maaf lama, fav? ≧◡≦ dengan rasa terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya

Shihui: Setuju, habis manis sepah dibuang, cowo emang nyebelin, kelanjutannya, diikutin terus aja ya (^_^)

Suzuno: Wa'alaykumussalam warohmatullah, terima kasih banyak atas usulannya, vea tampung ya (^_^)

Tamae: Wah, makasih banyak ya ＼(^ω^＼)

Karin Lovers: Makasih banyak, ini udah dilanjutin lagi, maaf ya lama (─‿‿─)

* * *

><p><strong>POLIGAMI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Sensei<strong>

**POLIGAMI © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Aneh! Ngga Rame! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

Kazusa mendesah pelan di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya sama sekali tak bisa terpejam. Masih berputar indah memori-memori indah masa lalunya dengan Jin. Semuanya sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

><p><em>Kazusa nampak memandangi suaminya yang tengah asyik bermain gitar dan menciptakan sebuah lagu untuk singlenya. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka menikah dan kehidupan mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan saat mereka pacaran dulu, kecuali fakta bahwa mereka kini tinggal bersama.<em>

"_Jin," panggil Kazusa. Ia agak kesal melihat suaminya yang terus berkutat pada musiknya tanpa mengindahkan dirinya selama berjam-jam._

"_Apa?" tanya Jin tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah istrinya itu._

"_Kau tidak bosan terus mengarang lagu? Ayo kita lakukan hal yang lain," pinta Kazusa dengan nada manja._

"_Ini kan sudah menjadi pekerjaanku, kau ingin kita tidak makan berhari-hari?" Jin berbalik tanya tanpa menatap wajah Kazusa sedikitpun. Ia masih terpaku pada lagunya._

"_Masih ada hari esok kan?" tanya Kazusa masih berusaha menarik perhatian suaminya._

"_Tunggulah sebentar sampai aku selesai," jawab Jin dingin. Kazusa kesal mendengarnya. Ia kemudian meloncat ke arah tempat tidur mereka. Berkali-kali ia meloncat di sana untuk membuat keributan kecil._

"_Kazusa, diamlah sejenak," keluh Jin seraya menatap kesal ke arah istrinya itu. Kazusa hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Jin langsung tertawa menatap wanita itu. Dia kemudian menaruh gitarnya. Kazusa nampak berbinar melihatnya. Jin tersenyum sejenak. Ia kemudian menarik lengan Kazusa hingga wanita itu terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh suaminya. Jin dengan segera langsung membalikkan posisi mereka. Dikecupnya kening istrinya._

"_Sabar sayang," gumam Jin kemudian. Ia langsung bangkit dan mengambil kembali gitarnya. Kazusa langsung cemberut menatapnya. Ia kemudian berbaring di atas kasur dan menatap ke arah suaminya. Selama beberapa menit berselang ia mengganti posisinya, begitu terus menerus selama hampir sejam. Kazusa bosan. Ia kemudian melemparkan sebuah bantal ke kepala suaminya._

"_Auw!" Jin langsung mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya dan menatap ke arah Kazusa. Wanita berambut pirang itu kembali menjulurkan lidahnya. Jin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian melempar bantal itu ke arah Kazusa. Kazusa langsung menghindar dan membalasnya. Perang bantal pun tak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Mereka tertawa bersama, bercanda bersama, sebuah kemesraan yang hangat dari pengantin baru._

* * *

><p>Tak terasa, air mata Kazusa mulai mengalir perlahan membasahi pipinya. Ia merindukan masa-masa indahnya dengan Jin. Air matanya makin menderas saat mengingat masa-masa awal kehamilannya dulu.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sarapan pagi sudah menjadi rutinitas biasa bagi kedua sejoli ini. Namun, hal yang membedakan adalah pagi ini Kazusa tiba-tiba pergi menuju kamar mandi di saat makanannya baru sepertiga yang ia makan. Jin hanya menatapnya heran dan kembali hanyut dalam hidangannya. Ia kemudian mendengar suara Kazusa yang tengah muntah-muntah. Pemuda itu kemudian menghentikan aktifitasnya dan lantas bergegas menghampiri istrinya. Khawatir wanita itu terkena penyakit dan semacamnya.<em>

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jin cemas. Kazusa mengangguk pelan._

"_A─aku hanya sedikit mual," gumamnya kemudian. Jin langsung mengusap lembut kepala istrinya itu. Ia kemudian memeluknya dan mengelus-elus punggungnya._

"_Uhuk, ma─maaf Jin," Kazusa tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan dari Jin. Ia kemudian kembali muntah-muntah. Jin semakin khawatir._

"_Kazusa, sebaiknya kita ke dokter ya, biar aku mengantarmu," ujar Jin. Kazusa menggeleng pelan._

"_Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa," tolaknya halus. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali memuntahkan segala yang ada di dalam perutnya._

"_Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau sakit? Kita ke dokter ya," sahut Jin sedikit memaksa. "Aku antar," lanjutnya._

"_A─aku pergi sendiri saja, kau kan harus menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah radio hari ini," tolak Kazusa._

"_Kalau di jalan kau kenapa-kenapa gimana coba? Suami macam apa aku kalau memilih pekerjaannya dibanding istrinya yang tengah kesakitan. Ayolah, menjadi bintang tamu kapanpun aku bisa, lewat telepon pun bisa, ya?" paksa Jin._

"_Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Jin," tolak Kazusa. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan lemah. Jin semakin tidak tega melihatnya._

"_Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, sayang," Dikecupnya kening istrinya itu. Kazusa pun pada akhirnya mengalah. Mereka berdua kemudian pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat._

_._

_._

"_Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Jin dengan cemas setelah Kazusa menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan. Sang dokter tersenyum memandang mereka berdua dengan wajah bijaknya. Ia kemudian berkata,"Selamat, anda akan menjadi seorang ayah,"_

_Mata Jin dan Kazusa berbinar mendengarnya. Mereka saling bertatapan pandang dan kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah mereka. Jin kemudian menyalami dokter tersebut. Sang dokter dengan santunnya terus memberikan ucapan selemat dan beberapa nasihat._

_._

_._

_Sejak saat itu, hubungan mereka berdua semakin mesra. Setiap hari Jin senantiasa mengelus perut Kazusa yang kian hari kian membesar. Sebelum berangkat dan saat pulang, pria itu pasti menyapa calon bayinya. Dan Kazusa tentu semakin bahagia dengan rumah tangganya._

_._

_._

_Saat Kazusa melahirkan adalah saat-saat yang mendebarkan bagi Kazusa dan Jin. Ada kekhawatiran dan ketakutan sendiri dalam benak mereka. Mereka takut pada saat itu terjadi pendarahan yang hebat seperti yang pernah terjadi pada Himeka sebulan yang lalu saat ia melahirkan. Untunglah kelahiran Kuzuka berjalan dengan lancar. Saat itu adalah saat yang sangat membahagiakan untuk mereka berdua._

* * *

><p>Tok! Tok! Tok! Lamunan Kazusa akan masa lalunya langsung buyar saat sebuah ketukan lembut bergema dalam kamarnya.<p>

"Si─siapa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Ini aku, Karin. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya sahutan itu dari luar. Kazusa bergegas menghapus air matanya.

"Masuk saja, _nee-chan_," jawabnya kemudian. Kriet! Pintu kamar Kazusa pun terbuka. Sosok kakak iparnya muncul di sana. Wanita berambut cokelat itu kemudian menghampiri adik iparnya.

"Ada apa, Karin-_nee-chan_?" tanya Kazusa lembut.

"Kau habis menangis?" Karin bukannya menjawab justru malah berbalik tanya. Kazusa menggeleng cepat.

"Ti─tidak,"

"Ayolah Kazusa, kau tak perlu berbohong padaku. Aku ini sekarang keluargamu, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Menangislah kalau kau mau, kau butuh tempat untuk bersandar," Karin langsung menatap lembut penuh kehangatan ke arah Kazusa. Mata Kazusa berkaca-kaca menatapnya. Sosok Karin perlahan seperti sosok ibunya, Suzuka Kujo. Kazusa langsung memeluk Karin dan menangis di sana.

"Kakak,"

Karin mengusap lembut kepala dan punggung Kazusa laksana seorang ibu yang tengah menenangkan anaknya. Air mata Karin perlahan ikut menetes. Tak dapat ia bayangkan penderitaan batin yang dialami Kazusa untuk selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Lama Kazusa menangis dalam diam di pelukan Karin. Karin pun sama sekali tak bersua ataupun menanyakan apapun. Dia hanya ingin Kazusa merasa lega. Ia ingin adik iparnya itu dapat meluapkan semua yang ia rasa. Sampai akhirnya wanita berambut <em>honey blonde <em>itu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Karin kemudian menyelimutinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu dengan pelan─tak ingin membangunkan Kazusa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kazune yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar kamar Kazusa. Karin kemudian mengajak pemuda itu untuk pindah tempat sejenak.

"Ku rasa dia sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Aku tak bisa bayangkan penderitaannya," jawab Karin lemas.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Kuga, besok," ujar Kazune tegas. Karin hanya bisa menatap suaminya yang mulai kembali terbakar amarah pada adik iparnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	6. Tindakan Oniichan

POLIGAMI

* * *

><p>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Sensei<p>

POLIGAMI © Invea

* * *

><p><em>This chapter special for :<em>

_1. Ade Muchlis, seseorang yang paling takut ku temui :P_

_2. Riandi Abdurrahman, sahabat syurga yang (sedikit) ku rindukan :'(_

_serta,_

_3. M Jiaul Haq, ketua rohis yang tak dapat terdefinisikan (kenapa sih kau terlihat tidak menyukai setiap pandangan abu syauqi?) : _

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mata Kazusa mengerjap. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Ia berusaha untuk bangun dan sebuah handuk kecil terjatuh dari keningnya. Disentuhnya handuk itu. Dingin. Seperti bekas terkena air es. Ia kemudian menatap sekeliling.

'_Jam berapa ini?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Kuzuka terlihat sangat merindukan ibundanya," ujar Karin seraya memasuki kamar yang ditempati Kazusa. Wanita berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang itu membawa sebuah nampan berisi mangkuk berwarna putih dan segelas air. Mangkuk itu tampak mengeluarkan uap panas—menandakan makanan di dalamnya masihlah hangat.

"Karin-_nee-chan_, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Sekarang pukul 11. Sepertinya kau kelelahan karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Kazune bilang kau perlu istirahat," terang Karin.

"Kuzuka?" tanya Kazusa mulai cemas.

"Tenang saja, Suzune tengah menjaganya," jawab Karin menghilangkan kekhawatiran di hati Kazusa. Wanita berambut pirang itu langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Makanlah dulu, aku sudah menaruh obat yang dianjurkan Kazune di nampan. Maaf Kazusa, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku masih harus menjemur pakaian," lanjut Karin merasa tidak enak. Kazusa menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Karin-nee-chan,"

"Istirahatlah,"

.

.

"Kujo, ada keperluan apa sampai-sampai kau datang menemuiku ke studio?" tanya Jin dengan ketus melihat mantan rivalnya tengah berdiri dengan tatapan penuh amarah padanya.

"Kau seharusnya sudah mengerti alasan kenapa aku datang ke sini, Kuga," jawab Kazune sarkastik. Jin langsung berdiri dan menghampiri kakak iparnya itu.

"Biar kutebak, Kazusa mengadu padamu bukan? Dasar perempuan cengeng!" ledek Jin. Kazune mengepalkan lengannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia langsung memukul adik iparnya itu dan langsung membuat pria berambut hitam itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau memukulku!" bentak Jin kesal.

"Aku yang seharusnya marah padamu! Sudah kuduga seharusnya sejak awal aku tak perlu merestui hubungan kalian berdua. Kenapa kau justru menyakiti adikku di saat aku telah mempercayakannya padamu?" keluh Kazune dengan nada tinggi.

"Dulu kau mati-matian meminta restu dariku untuk menikahi adikku dan sekarang kau dengan mudahnya menyakitinya? Laki-laki macam apa kau ini? Kau punya seorang anak sekarang. Bertindaklah seperti seorang ayah. Tanggung jawabmu bukan hanya sekedar menafkahi anak istrimu tapi kau juga harus mendidik buah hati kalian. Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan masa depan Kuzuka? Tidakkah kau pikirkan perasaan anakmu jika sudah besar nanti? Tidakkah kau pikirkan luka pedih yang harus ditanggung Kazusa?" bentak Kazune. Jin merasa tersudut, namun ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tolong jangan pernah campuri urusan keluargaku. Kazusa sendiri yang telah memutuskannya jadi jangan pernah salahkan aku dengan semua yang terjadi," sahut Jin kasar.

"Kau—"

"Dengar! Apa kau kira aku tidak memikirkan semuanya? Aku sudah memikirkan semua ini sebelum mengatakannya pada Kazusa. Dan aku juga tahu Rika adalah calon istri yang baik. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menjadi sok tahu ataupun sok pahlawan. Mengerti?" potong Jin seraya pergi meninggalkan Kazune sendiri di ruangan itu. Kazune terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya—marah dengan kelakuan pria yang telah lama tenar di dunia entertaiment tersebut.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," seru Kazune memasuki kediamannya dengan kesal. Ia nyaris membanting pintu jika tidak ingat bahwa Suzune tengah libur hari itu dan Kazusa tengah sakit.

"_Okaeri_. Wajahmu kusut sekali, Kazune. Apa yang terjadi, sayang?" tanya Karin khawatir. Kazune langsung melepaskan mantelnya dan menggantungkannya di atas gantungan khusus mantel. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruang depan dan Karin dengan sigap membawakan cokelat panas untuknya.

"Thanks. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memenggal kepala adik iparku itu," keluh Kazune seraya menyeruput cokelat panas buatan istrinya tersebut. Karin terduduk di sisi sebelah suaminya.

"Jin berkata apa memangnya?" tanya Karin hati-hati—takut menyinggung suaminya.

"Hal-hal bodoh yang membuatku merasa sangat menyesal telah merestui pernikahan mereka. Andai ayah ada di sini, beliau pasti sudah membunuh pria brengsek itu!" seru Kazune berapi-api. Karin kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak suaminya tersebut.

"Sudah, tenang, tenang. Penyesalan memang selalu hadir di setiap akhir. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang bukanlah terus terpuruk dalam penyesalan, tapi melakukan hal untuk memperbaiki kesalahan kita. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya berusaha menguatkan Kazusa dan sebisa mungkin terus berada di sisinya," ujar Karin berusaha menenangkan amarah suaminya yang meluap-luap itu.

"Terima kasih, Karin. Kazusa sudah bangun?" tanya Kazune sembari menatap wajah istrinya tercinta.

"Yup. Dia langsung kembali tertidur setelah meminum obat darimu. Panasnya pun sudah mereda dan ia mulai terlihat lebih tenang," jawab Karin dengan senyum dan tawa khasnya. Kazune memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf, aku selalu membuatmu repot sejak dulu," gumam Kazune.

"Tidak juga ah. Bukankah aku juga sering merepotkanmu?" Karin justru berbalik tanya. Kazune langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin. Direngkuhnya kepala istrinya itu dan dikecupnya kening Karin dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa menikah denganmu,"

"Aku juga,"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang anak kecil mengenakan topi kelinci mengintip seraya sesekali tertawa. Rupanya itu tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Suzune, putra kecil mereka.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pulang sekarang? Kau masih membutuhkan istirahat," gumam Karin cemas menatap Kazusa yang telah memakai mantel dan menggendong bayi mungilnya, Kuzuka.

"Tidak apa, Karin-_nee-chan_. Aku baik-baik saja kok," ujar Kazusa berusaha agar Karin tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Karin benar, kau masih perlu istirahat," sahut Kazune.

"Tidak apa, _nii-chan_. Aku sudah sehat kok,"

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak pikiran dulu, Kazusa," saran Karin. Kazusa mengangguk.

"Hati-hati. Kalau Jin memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, katakan saja padaku. Biar kucincang habis tubuhnya," seru Kazune. Kazusa hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

"_Tadaima,_" gumam Kazusa pelan sembari membuka pintu kediamannya dengan Jin. Wanita berambut pirang itu kemudian menutup pintu dan menatap sekeliling. Hanya terdapat sepatu Jin di sana.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga," keluh suara _baritone _tegas dengan nada kesal. Kazusa meneguk ludah. Ia sangat yakin suaminya itu akan memarahinya.

"Ji—Jin," Kazusa tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia seolah-olah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di detik berikutnya. Wanita itu hanya mampu mengeratkan gendongannya pada bayi kecilnya—berharap anaknya itu akan mentransfer kekuatan lebih untuknya.

"Aku minta penjelasanmu. Apa maksudmu dengan mengadu pada kakakmu tentang masalah ini?" tanya Jin dengan nada tinggi.

"I—Itu—"

"Apa? Hah? Cepat jawab!" bentak Jin dengan keras.

"A—Aku—"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please?**


End file.
